


Twisted luck

by Hebiaczek



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, lightly hinted pre-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebiaczek/pseuds/Hebiaczek
Summary: Nobody gets hurt at KID heists... well usually that is. Unfortunately sometimes there are exceptions to this rule...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So… I'm not sure what came over me to write this – I'm totally blaming medelita, who I actually wrote this for xD And the fever. Yep… Being sick must be what made me write and post it xD I swear I was busy writing the next chapter for F&H when this came out all of a sudden… xD
> 
> My lovely beta of course took it upon herself to correct it, so… I hope you'll like it? ;)
> 
> Without further delay, please enjoy and review~!

It was raining, but unfortunately it wasn't raining hard enough to stop KID from using his glider. Saguru cursed under his breath, as he ran through the smoke cloud, hoping that he predicted the kaitou's route well. After all, the thief could have chosen to sneak out in a disguise, or through the basement. Actually, when he thought about it, it would be more reasonable if he did. He cursed again, but kept on going. There wasn't any point at turning back now. He hit the roof door, opening it loudly. Hakuba stopped dead in his tracks, marveling at the sight before him.

Because there he was… with the cape smacking his sides, lightened by the glow from below and his hand raised over his head. Lazily, as if not caring too much about the detective's presence, KID turned his head slightly towards the intruder. A lightning struck not that far away, making his white presence disappear for a moment.

Hakuba shielded his eyes, half expecting to see him vanished, but surprisingly, the kaitou was still there, watching him from his perch on the ledge with mild interest, resembling a well-fed cat, obviously in no hurry.

Not that he had to hurry after all. There were no helicopters dispatched that night and he was literally a step from his freedom. There was nothing Saguru could do to stop him. Knowing he was defeated, the detective stuck his hands in his pockets and swallowed thickly. Well, at least he could try talking to the elusive phantom. He took a few steps forward and was about to open his mouth, when suddenly he was blinded by a bright light.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, suddenly aware of the pain all over his body. He tried breathing and felt air being pressed into his lungs. He barely registered hands pressing on his chest and a tingle on his mouth. In his confusion, he faintly heard somebody muttering something. He thought he saw a face looking down at him, with a monocle on the right eye and messy, wet hair above it. He heard more commotion around.

Saguru tried to reach up, but before he could force his muscles to move, the phantom had all but disappeared from his sight.

Somebody raised him from the ground. Many faces, familiar faces, but ones he couldn't quite place surrounded him. They were talking to him with worried and nearly panicked voices. Finally Nakamori's order managed to get through and the men moved away, somebody carrying the confused teen from the rooftop.

Confused, he tried to swat the hands away and stand up by himself.

"Calm down, Hakuba-kun. Seems you were struck by lightning. I'm taking you to the medics."

Lightning..? Saguru relaxed in the hold, his mind piecing his memories together.

He did recall the blinding flash, a lot brighter than KID's bombs used to be. He didn't really feel any pain at that moment, he was just blinded and fell limply into the puddle he was crossing.

Medics took him from the few police officers who carried him, asking questions, doing a hasty examination. He did absently reply to them, more focused on recalling what he saw.

* * *

He didn't lose consciousness when he fell to the ground. He was simply unable to do anything about his body, as if somebody pulled the plug. But, as the flash faded, his eyes were working in order. He didn't get to stare at the water for too long though. White clad arms turned him over and he was starring at the clouded sky instead. His body started moving in a constant rhythm, as his chest was pressed down. In his confusion, he couldn't even form a thought to want to look around, when a pair violet eyes, frantically glancing at him, entered his vision, before ducking away. He felt the silky hair tickle his nose, as lips connected with his and filled his lungs with air. Only briefly, he saw KID's monocled profile move away from him, the thief's lips moving as if he was saying something, before all he could see again was the sky and his body was getting pressed again.

Slowly more of his senses were returning to him and as the kaitou leaned again to share his breath, Saguru caught a bit of his wet hair's scent.

Next time, he could distinguish the taste and faintly started hearing a raspy voice, so unlike KID's.

"One, two, three... don't die Hakuba..." The kaitou leaned in, joining their mouths. "Just hold on..."

* * *

Hakuba blinked and flinched out of his daze as a doctor flashed into his eyes.

"Hey, you're still with us here, boy?"

Saguru cleared his throat. "Yes..." he croaked out and cut himself off, surprised by the pain.

"There, there. Don't try talking. You're in a hospital. You were struck by lightning..." the man started explaining everything that happened to him because of the incident and what procedures were ahead of him.

Hakuba only half listened to him, his mind being drawn away again by the memory of KID's lips against his own.

He was going to be held for a few days at the hospital for observation. Apparently he was extremely lucky, both with not receiving enough voltage to die on spot and for having first aid applied to him instantly.

He wasn't sure what to make of it and thus he kept waking up throughout the night - too tired to stay away and mull through it until he was satisfied, and too agitated to just let it go.

* * *

It was nearly pitch black in the room when he woke again. Only a little bit of light seeping from under the door, with the rain quietly tapping on the closed windows. Hakuba was lying still, as his mind surfaced from the sleep. He started assessing how awake he was and whether he shouldn't try to sleep again, when he noticed something. He blinked, trying to focus his gaze and recognized a dark figure at the feet of his bed. He heard paper rustle and realized that the person was looking through his medical record. A slight glow, probably from a passing car illuminated the figure a bit, showing the nurse apron.

Hakuba let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, relaxing slightly, when he froze again. It might have been reasonable for a nurse to be checking up on him at night, of course. But what nurse would attempt to read his record with barely any light?

He huffed a laugh. "Good evening KID..." he croaked out and could swear he saw the figure jump a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to wake you up, Hakuba-kun," a smooth female voice replied to him. "Did you have a dream?"

Saguru snorted and moved up on his elbows. It was hard for him to move, from the overall pain he was in, but he wanted to see his unexpected guest better. Uncharacteristically for a nurse, the person only made a slight move towards him, but eventually backed away instead of helping him.

The detective smirked and reached to the nightstand beside him, turning on the small lamp.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon, KID," he added the name with a smirk, but frowned when he noticed the silent person stepping away, keeping their features shadowed.

Hakuba swallowed, wondering if it really was who he thought it was. His father did have enemies after all. He glanced at the door, wondering if there were any guards out there.

Keeping his external cool, he tried again. "Thank you for saving my life, KID," he said with an earnest tone and braced himself. He wondered how much he could do in case he was wrong about his mysterious visitor.

"Think nothing of it, Tantei-san~" the silky tones, Saguru knew from the heists, replied to him. "After all, I am responsible for the safety of my guests~" The shadowed figure made an elegant bow, still without revealing their face.

For the second time that night, the Brit let out the breath he did not intend on holding. It was actually funny when he thought about it. Feeling relieved by a thief's presence.

"Either way, I'm still grateful~" he replied, solace clear in his raspy tone, as he wondered why the kaitou was sticking to the shadows so much.

KID chuckled and Hakuba could swear that he saw a glimpse of his trademark grin in the darkness. "My pleasure~"

Saguru wanted to ask why the kaitou was keeping his distance, when he closed his mouth, as the obvious answer struck him. KID didn't have a mask on. He never expected to come to a hospital, so he never prepared one. The apron and bonnet were his only disguise, and if he stepped into the light, or somebody stepped into the room... He more than likely didn't have his glider on him either. The elusive phantom thief was trapped.

Heavy silence fell between them for a few seconds, as if KID knew what he had realized. As if on cue, Saguru heard somebody yawn at the door. So there were guards there after all? So all it took for him to call out...

Carefully, not letting his gaze off the too-still figure, the detective reached to the small lamp. He could direct the light at the intruder and see for himself the face of his classmate.

Instead his finger pressed the switch, turning the light off.

The sudden darkness turned him blind for a few moments and he thought he heard a silent rustle. Instantly, he reached out. "Don't go-!" He cut himself off and pulled his hand back. What did he want to accomplish? He looked down at his hand and his curled fingers.

He felt the bed shift a little and noticed the shadowed figure sitting on the edge of his bed, at his feet. He held back his breath, as the moonlight seeped into the room and slowly revealed the shadowed features.

Hakuba couldn't help himself and snorted. "Do you always carry that with you~?"

KID, still in apron, holding the brim of his top hat that was resting on his head (so unfitting his current disguise!), grinned at him. "Now, now… you don't expect me to go to work without my uniform, do you~?"

Meaning he still didn't return home from the heist? That was... surprising. As the detective wondered about it, the thief flicked his wrist, producing the jewel he stole that night seemingly out of nowhere. He turned the wonderful gem between his fingers, allowing the moonlight to dance between its facets, before placing it on Hakuba's legs.

"I'm returning this to you..." he explained solemnly.

Saguru wanted to ask first the obvious question, but something else came out instead, as he realized that the brief meeting was heading to the end. "Will I see you again..?" For once, he didn't want to agitate the kaitou with his accusations. He didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere between them.

He raised his gaze and met the shining indigo. "I'll always return, Tantei-san~" The thief made a slight pause and smiled a bit wider. "And I would like to ask of you to do the same~"

Hakuba huffed a laugh, not daring to break the eye contact, flashing his teeth in a smile. "Of course~ I have yet to catch you after all~" His treacherous mind supplied him again with the faint memories from before and he could swear that he could smell KID's scent from where he was sitting.

The kaitou laughed at that cheerfully and got up from his spot, with a swirl. With crossed legs, he bowed to the detective, tipping his hat. "Until we meet again then~"

The lights from under the door flicked, coating them in darkness for a brief moment. When they were back, the thief unsurprisingly was gone.

With a heavy sigh, Saguru laid back into the pillows, covering his face with his arm. His heart was beating hard and this time, it wasn't because the lightning struck.

* * *

When morning came, the officers were baffled to find the jewel in Hakuba's possession, who explained that he had found it on the nightstand after he woke.

KID didn't visit him anymore in the hospital. A few days later, Saguru went to school despite Baaya's protests.

He looked around as soon as he stepped into the classroom and paused, as his amber gaze met the indigo one. He could swear that for an instant he saw a fond smile on his classmate's features, so uncharacteristic for him, before he settled back into his prankster role.

He was crowded by his classmates, who apparently missed him and questioned about the lightning. Aoko whined about how nothing good came out from KID's heists. Saguru smirked, looking back at the prankster and couldn't help but wonder if the lightning wasn't actually a sort of a twisted blessing. Only time would tell and in the meantime, he figured that he should try approaching the equally twisted and alluring magician, and hope for the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story~  
> I would greatly appreciate it, if you did leave a comment under my first shipping story!
> 
> *bows* See you next time~


End file.
